


Adorn Her Brow

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rites of Passage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti officiates for Ahsoka's Hunt Ritual.





	

Shaak Ti had taken care to construct the headdress with a mind to the fact its wearer was still growing. She felt pride in being the one that marked Ahsoka Tano as a huntress. The girl -- woman by Togruta standards -- had proven to be precocious again, taking the largest, canniest akul in the region as her first true kill.

She kept her face solemn, as she performed the rites for the younger Jedi, yet the Force conveyed her pleasure easily.

Ahsoka let the Force speak her joy, matching Shaak Ti in solemnity as she accepted the responsibilities she had earned.


End file.
